Another One
by RedRose65
Summary: Sherlock won't answer and Mycroft is his second contact. Mycroft is about to find out he doesn't have but one brother but two. The other in the form of John. This is about how he finds out.


_This is a surprise little story that came screaming at me from a very sweet review that planted the idea in my head. I needed a little break from the numerous ideas running through my head to end oh smokes and will hopefully finish it soon._

* * *

 _Thank goodness Lestrade isn't here_ thought John as he looked out of his barred room to see who he could talk to about getting out of his current predicament. "John Watson?" asked a middle aged man who's glasses kept almost falling off his face. John looked surprised "uh yes?" he answered in question even though he had been ready to call for someone "the person you named didn't answer" he said John shook his head trying to get his muddled mind to work.

Seeing John was in no condition to really answer his questions with sense looked at the number under the first. He picked up his phone and dialed the number and placed it to his ear when it rang. It was answered on the third ring "hello?" a slightly annoyed voice answered "uh is this Mycroft Holmes" asked officer Joey "yes what is it you want?" He answered not sounding any less annoyed keeping his temper in check the officer counted in his head. "Yes I'm officer Joey I have a young man in…" he stopped mid sentence when the other man cursed "what has Sherlock done now" he asked since that was the only other person he could think of who had his number and would give it out when in trouble.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm calling about a John Watson. Do you know him?" the officer asked kindly trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. Being a big brother himself he could tell that tone of voice. Mycroft dropped the pen he was using after he heard the name and for once was actually speechless "um yes I do" he said sounding shocked while he straightened the papers in front of him and placed them in a folder.

He got up from his desk to place them in his filing cabinet to work on later as he listened to the police officer. "We caught him screaming at a lamp post in an intoxicated state. We asked if we could take him somewhere but he just looked at me confused. So we stuck him in a cell by himself until we could find someone to pick him up" he said "have you called his flatmate Sherlock Holmes" Mycroft asked wondering why his brother hadn't already done picked up John. "We tried but he wouldn't pick up his phone and you're the second number on his file" Joey explained Mycroft sighed he almost preferred to stay but fought his instincts and just go pick the younger man up. "So no charges or anything correct" Mycroft asked as he threw his coat on and walked out the door "that would be correct we just brought him in for a place to stay until he's sober again or we found someone to pick him up."

"Alright I'll be there soon" he said not meaning to sound annoyed at this point as he hung up the phone. After thirty minutes or so Mycroft stepped out of his car almost wondering why he was doing this but for some reason not being able to stop. He met the officer Joey who lead him to his brothers friend. His eyes took on a slightly confused look when he saw John tying his shoelaces together, cursing when he had trouble. "What in the world are you doing" Mycroft asked him as the cell was unlocked "they kept trying to get free I'm making sure they can't" he said with triumph in his voice.

The officer gave a quiet chuckle at the scene and stepped out of the way. Mycroft sighed and walked up to John and looked at the terrible knots he had created an spent a couple minutes trying to get them out. After he had retied John's shoes normally and helped pick him up while he slumped against him "John would you work with me a little here" he said frustrated when it seemed he was content on just hanging in Mycroft's arms. Upon seeing the younger man was not going to help Mycroft just took to half carrying him half dragging him out of the cell. He signed several papers and soon he was carrying John to his car and placing him in the back seat barely getting him buckled in since John decided to flail around in his seat.

"Not Mary's and mines house" John suddenly scream almost making Mycroft swerve off the road. Once he regained composure he said in an almost calm voice "John when someone is driving don't scream out of the blue" he looked at John in the rear view mirror "why not?" he ended up asking and turned back to the road. "Sorry Mary don't need see me this way Bbb1" he mumbled before falling asleep again. Mycroft sighed as he knew John was talking about Sherlock's apartment at the end and despite not liking taking orders he decided to just take him to Sherlock's.

Once they got to Sherlock's Mycroft got out of the car and managed to get John out of his car, with much struggling. He got the door open and sighed at the stairs as he picked John up and carried him up the steps. He wouldn't need to exercise today he thought as he ripped open Sherlock's door and looked about not seeing said little brother. "Couch" John said as he rolled out of Mycroft's arms and onto the floor "John Watson seriously" Mycroft shouted the younger man bolted up right "sorry" he hollered as he used the couch to prop himself up. Mycroft helped John onto the couch and pulled his shoes off while John grabbed a blanket.

"Don't leave!" John shouted again as he grabbed Mycroft's jacket sleeve "my other brother isn't here yet" he stumbled over his words. Mycroft looked shocked for a second and froze as he looked at John "I'm sorry John what no no no I already have one that one's a pain of his own" he spoke quickly a little surprised by what John had sprung on him he just got finished when John threw up on Mycroft's shoes and legs.

He breathed deeply trying to control his temper "never mind you fit right in" he bit out having had Sherlock throw up on him once in the past. "Sorry" he giggled and looked scared as he hid under his blanket from the glare Mycroft sent his way. "Go to sleep John" he ended up saying much more polite who instantly listened and started to even out in breathing. Mycroft was busy getting water and medicine and a bucket placing them around John. He sat in a seat opposite until Sherlock arrived forty minutes later "Mycroft what are you doing here?" He asked with barely contained annoyance "where is your phone?" Mycroft asked instead as he looked at his brother.

He pulled out a broken phone and put it on the table "what the hell did you do to it?" he asked "well I thought I'd try out an experiment for help at a crime scene and it ended up being unimportant anyway since it turned out to be irrelevant now I need a new phone" he explained in his usual quick fashion. "Now my question" he fired back "oh I was taking care of John who is yours now" he said as he stood up from his seat as Sherlock looked at his prone friend.

He caught a faint smirk grace his youngest brother's face and he smiled himself out of view of his brothers. When John had first said it it scared the hell out of him then after cleaning up vomit he came to the conclusion that what did it hurt to have another brother. "Oh goodness I have another one" he moaned both happily and miserably as he made his way to his car with a stolen pair of Sherlock's pants and a smile gracing his own face.


End file.
